The secret of the Duel Masters temple
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: A new enemy has arrived . This time Kokujo has to face an enemy worser than anything he had faced ever before and in the same time reveal the hidden secrets of the Duel Masters temple .
1. A new evil rose! The temple is in danger

The new story starts with a duel on an island . Malice was dueling against a powerfull duelist .

" And now ike Alcadeias double breack her shields and I activate Neowave Catastrophe's effect and I shall reveal 3 cards from my deck (Cyber Brain , Proteus and Super Spark ) and now I shall cast Cyber Brain to draw 3 cards and Super Spark to tap all your creatures ! And if that's not enough , Tajimal Vizier of Aqua destroy her Crimson Mega Dragoon ! "

" B-but Tajimal has 4000 power while Dragoon has 5000 "

" Heh , but if Tajimal battles a fire creatures he gets 4000 more power so say bye bye to your Dragoon ! And if that's not enough Aeris destroy her Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl ! Heh I end "

" I shall never let you conquer the world ! " Malice yelled " NO NEVER ! SHINKA OLZEKIA BECOME AKUMA SHIN BALLOM ! Ballom's effect will destroy your creatures and now Ballom his final shields !"

" Heh I summon Estol Vizier of Aqua and gain one shield while I shall see your last shield ( Terror Pit ) and then I summon Valkyer Starstorm Elemental ! "

" Tsh you can't steal for time forever ..... I summon 2 Pyrofighter Magnuses ! Ike Magnus breack his shield ! Ballom Master of Death totome......"

" Shield trigger ! " the boy said " I cast Super Spark and tap your creatures ! "

" I-it can't be " Malice said and made a few steps back .

" My move shinka Valkyer become Alphadios Lord of Spirits ! "

A giant golden angel with 6 big swords appeared .

" Heh as long as Alphadios is in the battlezone we can't summon any creatures or cast any spells wich aren't light so game-set-match ! "

" You little....." Malice said angry .

" Estol breack her final shield ! "

Malice took the Terror Pit card in her hand and looked angry towards him .

" Hehehe you're finished now , Alphadios Lord of Spirits totomeda ! "

The angel made a big lazor ball and casted it on the girl . Malice flew in the air hurt .

" Kokujo.........I failed you " she said and closed her eyes .

Then some men dressed in white appeared .

" What's your command , master ? " one of them asked .

" Take her in the cell " the boy ordered . " Now that she's not a problem for us anymore , then we can take care of our last problems AKA Kirifuda Shori and Kokujo Kyoshiro "

Meanwhile at the city of our heroes .

It was a nice sunny day . Jamira was in the park sitting on a swing and thinking .

" Man , for the past weeks there has been no action , nothing . No one came here to duel , I'm just too bored ....... "

" O rly ? " the owl asked him .

" My always annoying friend the o rly owl , what have you been doing lately ? "

" O rly , o rly o rly " the owl answered .

" I understand , you're bored as well " Jamira sighed " I wish that someone would come here and duel us "

Then they saw Kokujo walking on the street .

" Hey Kokujo ! "

" What is it ? " Ko asked .

" Wanna duel ? " Jamira said and showed his glowing deck .

" I have more important buisness right now " he replied and walked away .

" Man this guy can be so boring sometimes "

" O rlyyyy ! " the owl agreed .

" I have an idea , since we're both bored lets spy him waddaya say ? "

" O rly !!!! "

" Then lets go ! " Jamira said and ran with the owl after Kokujo .

Kokujo walked trough the city and then he entered an abandoned building .

" Hello ? Is anybody here ? I arrived as you asked ! "

Then out of the darkness Shori Kirifuda appeared .

" What's the reason you wanted to meet me ? " Kokujo asked .

" We have some serious buisness to discuss about , Kokujo " Shori said .


	2. Kai , the water servant of the temple

After some minutes have passed .

" We have to find a way to enter that temple ... but how ? " Kokujo said .

" I don't know but one thing is for sure ..... if he manages to find a way to find out the temple's secrets then we're all doomed " Shori said .

" Who was this guy again ? "

" I don't know , all I know about him is that he plays a light/water angel command cross gear deck "

" He seems like a pretty good challenge for my deck " Kokujo said and looked at his Dorballom card wich was shining .

" Watch out , Kokujo , this guy is very powerfull so don't fool arround with him "

" Okay , okay , so I guess that we'll meet at the temple right ? "

" But first tell me , Kokujo , when are you planning to go there ? "

" Tomorrow morning I'm going to sneak in the temple "

" Very well then see ya tomorrow " Shori said and dissapeared .

Jamira and the owl wich spied them have listened to evreything .

" So again another bad guy " Jamira said .

" O rly ! " the owl sighed .

' Oh well we're bored so we don't want to miss the fun right my feathere friend ? "

" O rly ! "

Kokujo walked back to his home and on his way he saw a boy with brown hair and wearing a white uniform approaching .

" Hello , my name is Kai " the boy said and smiled to Ko .

Kokujo igonred him and continued walking but then the boy said :

" I was sent from the temple to eradicate you , Kokujo Kyoshiro "

" Heh , so your master sent you to defeat me ? Then bring it on ! " he said and showed his glowing deck .

After a few turns .

" I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Spinslicer ! " Kai said . " Ike spinslicer breack his shield ! "

" I won't block it " Ko said smiling " Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Spinslicer back to your hand ! My turn I use Maxval's effect and summon for only 5 mana Gajirabute Vile Centurion and thorw one of your shield to the grveyard ( Spiral Gate ) and now ike Aqua Surfer and Aquan breack 2 shields ! "

" Heh my move I evolve Aqua Hulcus into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Lancer destroy his Aqua Surfer ! "

" Heh my turn I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Lancer and now Aquan breack shield and Gajirabute breack final shield ! "

" Sheidl trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send Gajirabute back to your hand ! " Kai said " My turn I first I summon Aqua Guard and then I evolve Aqua Surfer into Crystal Spinslicer ! After this I cast Spiral Gate on Bloody Squito ! Ike Crystal Spinslicer destroy Aquan ! "

" My turn " Kokujo sighed " I use Maxval's effect and summon Bloody Squito and Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord "

" My turn then " Kai said with his hand glowing blue " I summon another Aqua Guard and then I evolve Crystal Spinslicer into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Crystal Lancer double breack his shields ! "

" Heh you're finished " Ko smiled .

" What the........."

" I evolve Belbel De Dios into Ballom Master of Death ! I won , now tell me evreything you know about your master or else "

" Sorry but I have to go now see ya " Kai said and ran .

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE , BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH ATTACK HIM NOW ! " Kokujo ordered and the giant goat demon threw an orb of darkness towards Kai but it was too late cos he managed to escape .

Kokujo walked back to his house and first worked on his deck a bit then he went to sleep early . The new day was having lots of nasty surprises waiting for him .

Meanwhile at the temple .

Kai appeared in his master's room .

" I lost the duel against Kokujo Kyoshiro , please forgive me master "

" Don't worry , you'll get another chance next time , right now I just wanted to see Kokujo's deck " the boy replied and sit on his bed . " Muhahahaha soon all the secrets of this temple will be mine "


	3. Ayumi , the nature servant of the temple

The next day , Kokujo walked to the temple of Duel Masters . When he reached it he saw that it was guarded so he tried to find some secret entrance . Ko tapped the walls untill a gate opened and he fell a looong waay down to the basement .

" What a fall " Kokujo said and got up . "Tsh I have to find a way to find that guy , but how ? "

Kokujo walked in some dark corridor and then he saw a big door . He pushed the door but no use it wouldn't open . Then one of his cards shined . It was Ballom Master of Death . He took it out and saw that a statue near him was a Ballom statue and had a shiny hand as well . He walked to it and put the card in the shiny hand . just then the door opened . He took his card and continued his way .

Meanwhile at the master's room . A servant came and bowed .

" Master I'm afraid I have some bad news " the servant said .

" What is it ? " the boy asked and sit on his bed .

" I'm afraid we have an intruder , Kokujo Kyoshiro "

" What the ? Where is he now ? "

" He is now climbing the stairs towards the main corridor "

" Good he won't stand in my way ..... he will have to face the 5 servants of the temple ... he dosen't stand a chance against them "

Kokujo walked and walked untill he saw a green door with the symbol of nature civilisation .

" Heh.....my very first challenge " Ko said and pushed the door untill it opened . " What the f**k ? "

Ko saw a room full with boy band posters , pink walls , tables with lots of makeup and toys .

" The one wich lives in this room is my challenge ? " Ko asked himself .

Meanwhile , the master called the 5 servants to him . They came and bowed .

" What is your will , master Hakuoh ? " one of them asked .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro came and is at the nature room . Ayumi , since you're the nature servant you shall go and duel him " Hakuoh said .

" As you wish , master " Ayumi replied and walked away .

" Wait , Ayumi-chan " Kai said and went after her .

They were alone now . She stopped as Kai wanted .

" What is it , Kai ? " she asked .

" Be carefull......I've fought Kokujo and he almost killed me "

" You don't have to worry about that , I know you care about me but you know how powerfull I am , he won't defeat me that easy " the girl said and went to her room .

" Ayumi.........." Kai said staring at her .

Back at the nature room , Kokujo was getting impatient . Then a girl with short skirt and T-shirt and pink hair came .

" Hello , you must be Kokujo Kyoshiro " she said smiling .

" And you are my challenge ? " Ko asked and looked at her " Lets get this over with "

They started the duel .

" I summon Quicksotic Hero Swine Snout " Ayumi said .

" I summon Bloody Squito " Kokujo said .

" I summon Bronze Arm Tribe "

" I summon Electro-Fuuma Maxval "

" So that's the only way you summon creatures faster ? Oh dear Kokujo you should try to add some chargers or creatures wich give you mana cos if you only use Maxval you won't go anywhere "

" Just shut up and do your turn " Kokujo said .

" Very well then I summon Torcon and evolve it into Barkwhip the Smasher ! Ike Barkwhip breack his shield ! And now Swine Snout breack a shield as well ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit and destroy Swine Snoout ! My move I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! "

" Then I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and also generate Powered Stallion ! And now ike Barkwhip breack another shield ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said " And now trash Train's effect les me draw a card ! My move I summon Orgaiza Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress and your Bronze loses power and dies and I draw a card ! And now ike Trash Train breack a shield ! "

" My move " Ayumi said smiling " I evolve Barkwhip into Fighter Dual Fang and then I cross Dual Fang with Powered Stallion ! Ike Dual Fang breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger Cyber Brain ! " Kokujo said " I'll draw 3 cards and now my turn ! I evolve Orgaiza into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! Your Dual Fang dies and I draw 1 card and now ike Ballom Emperror double breack her shields and Super Trash Train breack a shield ! "

" Shield trigger " Ayumi said smiling evily " I cast Soulswap and send your Maxval in your mana zone and then I put Melnia from mana zone to battle zone ! And now my turn Mana Galaxy Vortex I summon Variant Vades Super Divine Dragon ! Ike Variant Vades totomeda ! "

Kokujo got hit by the dragon and flew to the door wich he entered the room . Ayumi walked away .

Meanwhile at the bad guys .

" Great ! Ayumi defeated Kokujo Kyoshiro " the fire servant said .

" She will be rewarded for this....meanwhile I'll send the guards to capture Kokujo Kyoshiro " Hakuoh said .

Ayumi was walking to the cafeteria of the temple . Kai was waiting for Ayumi on the corridor .

" Great match , Ayumi " he said .

" I told you to fear not ..... this guy isn't a real challenge " Ayumi said " But since you've been a sweetie showing that you really care about me I'll reward you "

Ayumi kissed Kai's cheek and then she ran to the cafeteria leaving the boy blushing .

Meanwhile , Shori managed to enter trough the same way as Kokujo in the temple . He ran fast and then he saw the guards approaching a hurt Kokujo wich was lying on the floor . Shori challenged both guards to duels .

In the meantime , Kokujo woke up and saw Shori dueling .

" Kirifuda........Shori , what are you doing here ? " Ko said and tried to get up .

" I came after you as you asked and now I'm a little buy here ! " Shori said and took the broken shield shards in his hand . " Shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper destroy his Aqua Guard and Malibu Dancer ! Also shield trigger Terror Pit ! Destroy the other guy's Super Terradragon Bailas Gale ! My move I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon on this side ! Ike Bolmeteus Steel Dragon throw final shield to graveyard and Yamato Dragon totomeda ! On the other side I evolve Dark Lupia and Necrodragon Guljeneraid into Death Phoenix Avatar of Doom and throw your last siheld to the graveyard as well ! Dark Jios totomeda ! "

Both guards fell down hurt . Shori walked to Kokujo .

" Are you ok ? "

" I'm fine..........just got defeated by the nature servant , a fancy girl " Ko said angry .

" This is because if you don't use the same civilisation your opponent uses then you're a gonner in this place . That's the only way you can dfeat the 5 servants " Shori said .

" Tsh this means I have to take out water and add nature in my deck "

" Why not remake 100 % your deck ? Is there any card you want your deck to concentrate ? " Shori asked .

" Well if she uses so many mana I would soo like to destroy all her mana with my Dorballom " Kokujo said and smiled evily .

" Very well then ..... lets make a darkness/nature Dorballom deck "

Meanwhile at the bad guys .

" It seems that we have more intruders " Hakuoh said and looked at the camera where Jamira and the O rly owl entered the secret gate from the wall . " Guards ! "

" Yes sir ! " 2 guards said and came .

" Get your butts in the basement in seal the secret gate ! Do it NOW ! "

" Yes sir ! " the guards said and ran .

Back at Kokujo .

" There the deck is done " Kokujo said and picked it up .

" I'm very sure that this deck will defeat that girl..........but don't forget to change your deck after evrey duel with a servant " Shori said . " Oh well I think that the master will send guards as well so I'm gonna take care of them so bye bye ! "

Shori ran on another corridor to search for guards . Kokujo stepped forward the room of the nature servant and entered . There she was sitting in a mountain of toys .

" Oh so you want a rematch ? " Ayumi asked and got out of that mountain of toys .

" Now I'm more than ready to defeat you ! " Kokujo said .

" Heh.....we shall see "

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .


	4. Kokujo's revenge

The duel between Kokujo and Ayumi started .

" I case Faerie Life ! " Kokujo said .

" Then I also cast Faerie Life ! " Ayumi said .

" I summon Bronze Arm Tribe "

" I also summon Bronze Arm Tribe ! Well well , Kokujo , you finally learned something from our last duel " Ayumi said smiling .

" I summon Shaman Broccoli then I cast Intense Evil and destroy it ! Now Broccoli goes into my mana zone and I draw 1 card ! And with the 2 mana I have left I cast another Faerie Life ! "

" Aaaaah , Kokujo , don't you feel more refreshed now that you use nature ? "

" Actually yes , this way I can defeat you faster "

" We shall see this ..... I evolve Bronze Arm Tribe into Fighter Dual Fang ! Ike Dual Fang double breack his shields ! "

" Tsh shield trigger Soulswap ! Send Dual Fang to her mana zone and then I put your Ancient Giant into your battlezone ! "

" What ? Dual Fang for Ancient Giant ? You fool ! This creature is more powerfull and can't be blocked by darkness creatures ! "

" You're the fool " Ko said smiling " My turn I cast Terror Pit destroy it ! "

" WHAT ? " Ayumi said amaised .

" Never underestimate the Black Death ! "

Meanwhile at Jamira .

He and the O rly owl reached a corridor full of candles and old statues . They walked and the Jamira saw a Scarlet Skyterror statue staring at him .

" AAAAAAAAAA MOMYYYYYY ! " Jamira yelled and jumped on the head of a Belbel De Dios statue . " OH MY GOOOOOOOOD ! " he yelled and fell .

" O rly ! O rly ! " the owl said .

" What ? No of course I'm not afraid ! "

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

Meanwhile Hakuoh was watching the duel trough a camera .

" Watch out , Ayumi , you better not dissapoint me , you won't like to see me angry ! "

Kai was also watching the duel from the other door of Ayumi's room .

" Ayumi-chan , hang on , you can do it " he said in his mind .

Back at the duel .

" It's MY turn ! " Ayumi said . " Thanks for all the mana , Kokujo , I really needed it ! I summon Diruga Vejida Green Divine Dragon ! "

The giant creature appeared in the room .

" What the......" Kokujo said .

" Yes , it's the most powerfull creature ever ! 23000 power ! HAHAHAHA let's see you defeat this ! "

" Grr I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku and Bloody Squito ! "

" Hehe you just prooved how weak you are ! My move I cast Mana Nexus and put Torcon in my shield zone and now ike Diruga Vejida BREACK ALL HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Block Bloody Squito ! My move I summon Daidalos General of Fury ! "

The giant bat demon appeared and roared .

" Then I summon Zorvaz the Bonecrusher ! "

" What the...." Ayumi said scarred . " Zorvaz is another blocker ! You're planning to steal for time to summon something aren't you ? Oh well my....... "

" Hold it right there ! I have one more creatrue to summon ! "

" Huh ? But you have no more mana left ! "

" So what ? I summon Jet Black War Demon Dulanzames ! He's a gravity zero so I can summon him for no cost if I have 3 demon commands in the battlezone ! And now that Dulanzames is summoned I shall get Bloody Squito back to my hand ! Now ike Bronze Arm Tribe breack her shield ! And then I destroy Bronze ike Daidalos double breack her shields ! I end hehe !"

" No you won't win that easy ! " Ayumi yelled . " I summon Mana Galaxy Vortex ! I summon Variant Vades Super Divine Dragon ! Ike Variant Vades destroy Daidalos ! "

" Block it , Zorvaz ! "

" Diruga Vejida destroy Daidalos ! That's it ! If in my next turn I get a shield trigger then you're finished ! "

Back at Jamira .

He continued walking the corridor untill he reached a room . He entered it and saw that it was just a normal boy's room with one dueling table , blue walls , and lots of parfume in it .

" Hey wait a minute , this room style , it can't be........"

" But yes it is , Jamira " a voice said behind him .

Jamira looked back and saw Kai .

" Kai ? What are you doing here ? "

" I'm here to serve my master Hakuoh and now that you have entered my room we have to duel " Kai said and showed his glowing deck .

Back at the other duel .

" Heh , don't hope too much . My turn , I charge mana ! "

" You have 10 mana so ? "

" Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku EVOLVE ! Become Dorballom Lord of Demons ! " Kokujo yelled and the big demon appeared in front of them . " When Dorballom appears in the battlezone all our non-darkness creatures and mana are destroyed ! I lose 4 mana while you lose EVREYTHING ! "

" NOOOOO ! My powerfull dragons ! " Ayumi yelled .

" I told you NEVER UNDEREASTIMATE THE BLACK DEATH ! Dulanzames attack ! Breack her final shields ! "

" Sh-shield trigger ...... I-I s-summon Torcon " Ayumi said hopeless .

" DORBALLOM........TOTOMEDAAAAA " Kokujo yelled .

The giant demon threw a big dark orb on Ayumi . Kokujo took his deck and was about to leave when he saw her hurt .

" Are you ok ? "

" I'm.......I'm fine " she said trying to get up . " Why did you return for me in the first place ? "

" I really don't know " Ko answered . " Oh well I guess I should be going now ."

" Wait........there's something I have to tell you "

" What is it ? "

" It's pretty weird that I'm confessing this to you , but , I joined the temple because I'm an orphan "

" So what ? I'm an orphan as well "

" It's different ! Let me explain ! I lived with my parents in a farm . Life was good but that was what I thought . One night I saw my parents talking about someone woh wanted to buy our farm . I just couldn't accept this and ran in the shed . Then a few hours after this I saw the farm burning down . I ran and saw my parents shot and an evil man with a gun coming near me . I ran as far as I could and then I stopped at the temple . The temple's master , Hakuoh saw me and came to me "

" What the.....Hakuoh ? " Ko asked angry . " So he's the guy behind all this "

" Yes ... and as I was saying he told me that he dosen't know my story but from now on I have to fight in this life , and if I would like a home I would have to fight in this life on his side , so I joined the temple.......it happened a few years ago "

" I see , you did this just to have a home ..... you can always choose another road if you want to , but I can't help you , it's something you must do " Ko said and walked away .

" I'm afraid it's not my choice anymore " Ayumi said to herself .

Meanwhile at Jamira and Kai .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .

" Heh , it has been a long time since our last duel , right Kai ? "

" Yeah , anyway I summon Aqua Guard "

" Then I summon Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand "

" Oh well then I summon Time Scout and reveal your next card from your deck ( Trash Train ) "

Meanwhile Kokujo reached the door of Kai's room . It was a door with water civilisation symbol .

" Oh well it seems that I'll run dark/water again . It's good that I'll use my old deck again " Kokujo said and took out the cards he removed from his deck .

Back at the duel .

" And now I summon Hourglass Mutant and make my Emeral a slayer ! Ike Emeral breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger " Kai said smiling in a nice way " I cast Spiral Gate and send Hourglass Mutant back to your hand ! My turn I summon another Aqua Guard and now my first Aqua Guard evolve into Crystal Spinslicer ! Ike Time Scout breack his shield and Spinslicer breack his shield ! "

" Grrrr " Jamira said angry .

' Hehe , just like in the good ol'times right Jamira ? You always hated my rush "

" Yeah your rush is pretty annoying , Kai , but I'm the one wich will win this duel ! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" Shield tirgger Phantom Dragons Flame ! Destroy Aqua Guard ! My move I summon Hourglass Mutant again and Emeral will become a slayer ! Ike Emeral attack Spinslicer and since he's slayer both will die ! "


	5. Friendship

" Jamira , do you still remember the good ol'times when we both were in the temple ? "

" How could I forget ? " Jamira said " We were best friends then "

" You just said it like we aren't best friends anymore " Kai said calm and with the same nice guy voice .

" I....I didn't say this " Jamira said sweating .

" Aynway my turn I summon Sealed Devil Balzoo and send your Hourglass Mutant back to your hand ! Ike Time Scout breack another shield ! "

" Heh shield trigger Locomotiver you shall discard a card (Crystal Jouster) and now my turn I summon Propeller Mutant and Hourglass Mutant ike Locomotiver suicide with Time Scout ! "

" Haha , Jamira , you know what ? After so long time I finally feel the joy in dueling again " Kai said smiling " You really are my best friend .... you helped me become what I was once and for this I must thank you , but , times have changed and I'm afraid that you're on the wrong side so I'm afraid I'll have to defeat you ! "

" Kai this dosen't have to be like this ! " Jamira yelled .

" I'm afraid it has to be like this ! My turn I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards then I cast Spiral Gate and send Propeller Mutant back to your hand ! Ike Balzoo breack another shield ! "

" Shit ! My move I summon Battleship Mutant and now ike Hourglass Mutant destroy his Sealed Devil Balzoo ! "

" Tsh my move I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields and now I also summon Aqua Hulcus and draw 1 card ! "

" My move then I summon Hypersquid Walter and evolve it into Hydrooze Mutant Emperror ! "

" What the....." Kai said scarred .

" As long as Hydrooze is in the battlezone , all my Cyber Lords and Hedrians can't be blocked ! And now I tap Battleship Mutant and all my creatures become double breackers ! Ike Hourglass Mutant double breack his shields ! And Hydrooze breack his final shields ! Give up , Kai , it's over , now decide on whose side you're on because I don't want to lose a friend ! Please be the Kai I once knew ! "

" I'm afraid that Kai is gone forever " Kai said sad . " I always wanted to be the friends we once were "

Flashback

Jamira and Kai were dueling in the temple gardens a two years ago .

" I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Jouster ! " Kai said " Ike Jouster breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger " Jamira said " I summon Locomotiver and now I evolve Aquan into Hydrooze Mutant Emperror ! Now my Cyber Lords and Hedrains can't be blocked so ike Locomotiver breack his final shield and Hydrooze totomeda ! "

" Hah you got me " Kai said smiling " Hope I'll have a rematch , you're the best duelist I've seen so far "

" Hehe thanks , Kai , but don't be sad , you're also a very powerfull duelist ! You won the last 2 duels ! "

" Hehe this means that Hakuoh-sama will fire you cos you lost more than me ? "

" Haha good joke "

They ran to the temple pool and had a bath .

" Take this , Kai ! " Jamira said and splashed Kai with water . " And I thought you're the water expert arround here "

" I'll show you , snake dude who's better " Kai said and swimmed after him .

The flashback ended .

" We were the slackers of the temple wich didn't care of what enemy came as long as we were having good time "

" Yeah those were the days " Jamira said smiling and remembering . " Remember when we ran and accidently entered in the bathroom when Hakuoh was having a shower ? "

" Haha of course " Kai laughed " We soo got punished because of that "

" See , Kai , you're the same lazy guy I know ... please stop this nonsense "

" I can't , I have to listen to Hakuoh-sama's orders "

" Why , Kai ? " Jamira asked " What's more important then our firendship ? "

" It's a thing called revenge ... " Kai said with a cold voice .

" Revenge ? What do you mean ? "

" I'm afraid I can't answer this question now , I have a duel to win ! Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Battleship Mutant back to your hand ! My turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve it into Crystal Lancer ! "

" Shit ! " Jamira said angry .

" Ike Aqua Hulcus breack his final shield ! Aqua Surfer totome......... "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Surfer ! " Jamira said sweating .

" It hurts to say this but.....good bye , Jamira " Kai said with tears falling from his eyes . " Crystal Lancer totomeda ! "

" KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI " Jamira yelled as he got hit by the giant creature .

He fell down bleeding . Then the O rly owl came .

" O RLYYYYYY " the owl yelled and flied to Jamira " O rly ! O rly ! O rlyyyyy ! "

Jamira didn't answer .

" O RLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY " the owl cried .

Kai started at the owl as it was crying on the dead body of Jamira .

" Should I be the one who is crying instead of that animal ? " Kai asked himself .

Then Kokujo entered the room and saw Jamira bleeding on the floor and the owl crying .

" Ja-Jamira ? OKAY WATER FREACK WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE ? "

" I'm afraid that this guy tried to defeat me ..... and failed " Kai said with a cold voice .

" I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS ! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL ! " Kokujo yelled angry and took out his deck .

" Fine then I accept " Kai said and showed his deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .

Back at Hakuoh .

He saw evreything trough his computer .

" Hm......interesting . But it dosen't matter , even if all the 5 servants lose to him , my plan to steal time will be accomplished and by the time Kokujo reaches me , it'll be too late hahahahahahaha ! "


	6. Kai's true face

Kokujo and Kai started dueling .

" I summon Aqua Guard " Kai said .

" I summon Bloody Squito " Ko said .

" I cast Spiral Gate and send Squito back to your hand ! "

" I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma ! "

" I summon Aqua Super Emeral ! "

" Then I cast Death Smoke on your Emeral ! Can you feel the darkness AHAHAHA ! "

" No way ! I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! "

" Then I summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade and choose liquid people ! "

Kai had in his hand Lucky Ball , Energy Stream and Time Scout so no liquid people .

" Heh , that move was useless and now my turn I cast another Energy Stream and summon another Aqua Guard ! "

" Tsh then I summon Olzekia General of Decapitation ! I'll destroy your 2 Guards and my Olzekia ! Ike Gal Volf double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send Maxval back to your hand and now my turn I evolve Surfer into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Lancer destroy his Gal Volf ! "

" My turn I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord ! "

" Heh that's all you can do ? My move I summon Aqua Hulcus and now ike Lancer double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards ! My move SHINKA ! Belbel De Dios become Ballom Master of Death BALLOM DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES !"

The giant goat demon fired a big lazor wich killed Lancer and Hulcus .

" IKEE BALLOM DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS AHAHAHAHAAHAHA ! "

" Shield triggers I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Ballom back to your hand ! So you have nothing more ? I would think the Black Death has more to give than those silly moves "

" HeheheheheheeeheheAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed in a miacal way . " I summon Maxval Electro Fuuma and then Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! "

" Huh ? Such a stupid move , to waste a Terror Pit ! My move I summon Aqua Guard and evolve Surfer into Crystal Paladin and send Maxval back to your hand ! And now ike Paladin breack shield ! Lets see you handle this ! "

" Heh shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Paladin ! My move I summon Maxval and Alexander the 3rd Emperror of the Demonic Eye ! You're finished "

" What ? " Kai said a bit scarred .

" I attack with Romanoff and activate Terror Pit from my graveyard to destroy your Aqua Guard and then I'll use Alexander's effect and activate my last Terror Pit from my deck to destroy your Crystal Paladin ! Ike Romanoff double breack his shields ! "

" Tsh he avoided my Emeral shield so far " Kai thought " My move I summon 2 Aqua Super Emerals but I won't use thier effects ! "

" Tsh then I cast Inferno Sign and revive Olzekia ! I destroy your Emerals and my Maxval ! And now I attack with Romanoff and activate Inferno Sign again and revive my Maxval and if that's not enough I use Alexander's effect to use again Inferno Sign from my deck and revive Gal Volf ! This time I choose Cyber Virus ! "

Kai had Teleportation and Lucky Ball in his hand and since Lucky Ball is cyber virus , he discarded it and lost his final shield wich was Cuty Heart .

" Any final words before Romanoff blasts you ? " Ko asked him .

" Only this.............wonder why I did all this ? "

" Say and maye I'll let you live " Ko said with a cold voice .

" My family was a rich one and had a high position in the state ....... this untill one night when a certain man came and killed my parents . I've been taken hostage by this man wich I couldn't see his face and then one night , I've heared giant explosions and I've seen a boy with blue hair and dressed in white clothes coming to me from the fire . It was Hakuoh ! He said that he came to save me and also that the man wich did all this to me is still alive . I joined the temple and served him hoping that one day I would find the one wich killed my parents and avenge them ! "

" And for all this crap Jamira HAD TO DIE ? " Ko yelled .

" I'm very sorry for what I've did , but revenge is something more important for me than a friendship "

" Did you realise........WHAT YOU JUST SAID ? " Ko yelled " JAMIRA HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU ! HE WAS YOUR DEVOTED FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM WITHOUT MERCY ! FOR WHAT ? FOR A REVENGE ? JUST HOW FOOLISH YOU ARE ?"

" YOU JUST SHUT UP ! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO SEE YOUR LOVED ONES SHOT , DEAD , BLEEDING IN FRONT OF YOU WHEN YOU ARE A CHILD !!! "

Then Kokujo had a flashback with the shinigamis dead in front of him .

" No.........I know how it feels......but still if you want to revenge your loved ones YOU DON'T HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOUR FRIENDS YOU IDIOT !!!!! "

" YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN IN MY HEART WHEN I ORDERED CRYSTAL LANCER TO KILL THE ONE WICH I SPENT MY HAPPIEST MOMENTS AT THE TEMPLE ! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT BUT IN ORDER TO GAIN MY REVENGE I HAD TO DO IT !!!! "

" I see now ... you're revenge thirsty ...... very well then lets put you out of your misery ! This one is for you , Jamira ! Romanoff totomeda ! " Kokujo ordered .

The big creature took out it's laser gun , charged it and pointed it to Kai . This time the boy didn't run . He stood there waiting for the shot and then Romanoff fired his lazor . Half of the room blew up .

Kokujo made his was trough the smoke and saw Kai coughing and trying to get up and stand on his feet .

" I see you just don't want to die easy " Kokujo said and came closer .

" Hehe , what shall I say ? I'm very persistent hehe " Kai replied .

" Kai-kun ! " they both heared a yell and turned back .

They saw Ayumi at the entrance of Kai's room with a hand on the wound made by Dorballom on her belly .

" Ayumi........" Kai said .

" It's over , right ? " she continued . " Hakuoh will fire us and we'll be free right ? "

" B-but , Ayumi , our revenge ? "

" Lets try to get over our pasts and try to live a new life together "

" Y-you really care , Ayumi ? " Kai asked blushing .

Then a muscular guy wering a ninja suit appeared .

" Who's this ? " Ko asked .

" This is your new challenge , Kokujo " Kai replied .

" Hahaha , my name is Bansou and I'm the fire servant and the most muscular guy from the temple ! " he said smiling evily .

" So I guess we shall duel right ? "

" This will happen in my room ! I just came here because Hakuoh-sama sent me ! "

" Huh ? Why would that bastard send you here ? " Ko asked him .

" I have some buisness with the nature and water servants ! " Bansou said and picked up the hurt Kai . " Because you 2 lost to Kokujo , Hakuoh-sama wants to have a talk you with you but he also told me that I can punch you a bit before I send you to him "

Bansou hit Kai in the stomach and he vomited blood .

" Leave him alone ! " Ayumi yelled but she couldn't do anything else because of her wound . " Bansou , please , he's really hurt ! "

" Like I care , watch out cos you're next after him " Bansou said and hit Kai's stomach again but this time more powerfull .

Then when he was about to hit him again , someone stopped his hand . It was Kokujo .

" You brainless brute leave Kai alone ! " Kokujo said with a shadow covering his eyes and with a very cold voice . " Now move your butt to the dueling room or I'll make you pay for what you did here and now ! "

" Tsh , fine lets go ! " Bansou said and let Kai down . " Guards ! Come here nd take Kai and Ayumi to Hakuoh-sama ! "

Kokujo and Bansou entered the fire sarvant's room . It was a room full with gymnastics stuff and fire posters .

" Are you ready to proove how much you are a man ? "

" First let me change my..........what's that ? " Kokujo said and ran to a deck form a table . It was Malice's deck . " Huh ? What's Malice's deck doing here ? "

" You'll find out soon enough , now shall we duel ? "

" Yes lets duel ! " Kokujo said and put Malice's deck on the deck table meaning that that was the deck he was going to use against Bansou .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .


	7. Bansou , the fire servant of the temple

The duel between Kokujo and Bansou began .

" I summon Marrow Ooze the Twister " Kokujo said .

" I summon Chita Pleoru " Bansou said .

" I summon Propeller Mutant "

" I summon Cocco Lupia "

" I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon "

" I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon "

" Then I summon Daidalos General of Fury "

The giant demon appeared and made Bansou's dragon look like a baby in front of it .

" Tsh I summon Pyrofighter Magnus ! Ike Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon dobule breack his shields ! And then .... "

" Shield trigger I cast Hell Scrapper ! Destroy Chita Peloru , Cocco Lupia and Pyrofighter Magnus ! " Kokujo said showing the shiny card . " My turn I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil "

Meanwhile at Hakuoh .

The guards brought Kai and Ayumi to his room . They threw them on the floor and left .

" H-Hakuoh-sama.....we......" Kai said scarred .

" You both lost......" Hakuoh said . " Therefore you shall be fired but ....I still have plans for you two so you will stay "

" Huh ? Why ? " Ayumi asked .

" That's my buisness , still you two will be punished for losing , GUARDS ! "

" Yes , sir ! " the guards said coming .

" Take these two to the pit of despair so they will remember not to lose next time "

" NO NOT TO THE PIT OF DESPAIR , WE BEG YOU HAKUOH-SAMA ! " both yelled but it was no use .

The guards took them away . Hakuoh went back to his computer to watch the duel between Bansou and Kokujo .

" Heh and now I attack with Daidalos and destroy Propeller Mutant ! You will discard 1 card from your hand and I draw 1 card thanks to Trash Train ! And now Daidalos double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger ! " Bansou said " I cast Hell Scrapper and destroy your Trash Train and then I cast Burt Shot ! I shall destroy Marrow Ooze and Fuuma Bajir ! "

" And you will also discard 1 card thanks to Bajir's effect , oh well I end ! "

" My turn " Bansou smiled " I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon ! Ike Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon double breack his shields and Yamato's effect will destroy your Daidalos ! And now Yamato breack final shie........ "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Yamato Dragon ! " Kokujo said . " By the way may I ask now what happened to Malice ? "

" If you really want to know then........she knew about Hakuoh-sama's plans so she came here and dueled him , and she lost . All I've seen was Alphadios firing a big lazor ball on her . Then I've seen her bleeding on the ground , I don't know if she's still alive , they just took her away and Hakuoh-sama told me to take care of her deck . That's all "

" Malice....is ......... dead ? " Kokujo said looking hopeless .

" I don't know , she had less chances to survive "

" I'LL KILL YOU ! " Kokujo yelled . " I SUMMON FALLEN MONK OF BLOODSTAINED SOIL ZAHAKU AND BLOODY SQUITO !!!! "

" Heh that's all you can do ? My move I summon Veliryka Dragon and summon for no cost Valkerios Dragon and now Gravity Zero I summon another Valkerios Dragon ! Ike Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon breack his final shield ! "

" My turn ! SHINKAAAAA ZAHAKU BECOME BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH ! "

" What the ..... " Bansou said and made a few steps back .

" BALLOM DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES ! IKE BALLOM DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" My move I summon Bazagazeal Dragon ! Ike Bazagazeal totomeda ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! I can now feel the fire within me ! I SUMMON TWIN CANNON SKYTERROR ! "

" What the.....another speed attacker ? " Bansou said scarred .

" IKE TWIN CANNON BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU , MALICE ! BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH ............ TOTOMEDAAAA !!!!! "

" AAAAAAAA " Bansou yelled as Ballom threw a dark orb on him .

Kokujo breathed hardly because he was tired . Still he wanted to continue his quest so he walked towards the next room .

Meanwhile at Kai and Ayumi .

The guards pushed them into a deep pit . That pit was a cold pit with winds and water coming from the earth and also it was haunted .

" We'll have to wait here untill Hakuoh-sama has mercy and forgives us " Kai said .

" I'm scarred , Kai " Ayumi said and threw herself in Kai's arms .

" A-Ayumi " Kai said blushing . " C-calm down , there's nothing to be worried of "

" Kai , lets sleep a bit , we'll need rest for what will happen next "

Ayumi and Kai fell asleep in their arms .

Meanwhile Kokujo reached the next room . The door had the symbol of the darkness civilisation . He took out his old dark/water knight deck and proceeded . The room was dark , full of weapons , skulls and blood and the darkness servant of the temple was in a corner waiting for him .

" So you are my next challenge ? " Kokujo asked him .

" Yes , my name is Kaiju " he replied .

" What the....are you emo ? "

" Yes , I am , all I wish is to see this world destroyed , then I can go to a deep sleep in the darkness "

" Why won't you go now ? " Ko asked and took out his deck .

" Look who's talking , another emo "

" I'M NOT EMO ! " Kokujo yelled . " I'm a metalhead ! It's a difference ! "

" Oh so you're not even listening the 'true' music ? And I was thinking on letting you live "

" Tsh , you call your retarded screaming bands 'true' music ? "

" Yes because your retarded headbanging bands wich make loud music are too 'untrue' "

" THAT'S IT ! NO ONE CALLS THE GREAT METAL BANDS LIKE : LORDI , NIGHTWISH , DISTURBED , ALICE COOPER , JUDAS PRIEST , KISS , SCORPIONS , AND WAY MORE GREAT MUSICIANS IN THIS WORLD RETARDED OR UNTRUE ! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU EMOS ! YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS ! NO , YOU MADE ME JUST TOO ANGRY ! LETS DUEL , EMO !!!!!!!! "

" As you wish , retarded metalhead ! " Kaiju replied and showed his glowing deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .


	8. Kaiju , the dark servant of the temple

" I summon Drum Treble of the Mystic Light ! " Kaiju said .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Bloody Dragoon and now Drum Treble breack his shield ! "

" Hah , thanks for the shield , I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Then I summon Necrodragon Giland ! "

Meanwhile at Shori .

He managed to finish all the guards of the temple and all the servants except for the 5 important ones .

" Now that was easy " Shori said and looked towards the mountain of defeated people .

He walked back towards the 5 servant room hall .

" Wow , Kokujo sure cause damage here " he said and walked trough Ayumi's room .

Back at the duel .

" Ike Drum Treble breack another shield ! " Kaiju said .

" Block it Bloody Squito ! My turn I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! "

" I summon Trash Train as well and now ike Necrodragon Giland double breack his shields ! "

" Heh that's all you got ? Watch this ! Shield trigger I CAST TERROR PIT ! "

" Shit ! " Kaiju said and made a few steps back .

" DESTROY HIS TRASH TRAIN ! " Kokujo yelled . " My turn I choose Zombie Dragon and summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade ! "

Kaiju discarded a Necrodragon Guljeneraid .

" I'll send you to hell ! " Kokujo said and his eyes became red . " IKE GAL VOLF AND TRASH TRAIN TAKE CARE OF HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Argh " the boy said .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! YOU'RE FINISHED , EMO LOSER ! "

" Don't be so sure ! I cast Death Smoke on your Maxval ! "

" I draw one card thanks to Trash Train's effect and now my turn I summon Bloody Squito and now Gal Volf ike double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit and destroy your Gal Volf ! "

" Grrr....I draw 1 card thanks to Trash Train ! "

" My turn I evolve Necrodragon Giland into Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba ! "

The giant dragon appeared in the room .

" AHAHAHAHA I'LL DEFEAT YOU POSER AND THEN DARKNESS WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD ! IKE ABZO DOLBA BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito and I draw a card thanks to Trash Train ! "

" GIVE UP , KOKUJO ! I AM THE DARKNESS AND SOON I'LL SUCK YOU IN "

" In case you didn't knew , the Black Death is also darkness ! " Kokujo said and his eyes became red again " My turn I summon Olzekia General of Decapitation ! "

" IT CAN'T BE ! " Kaiju yelled and made a few steps back as his Abzo Dolba blew up .

" I also destroy my Trash Train and end "

Back at Shori .

He reached Kai's room and there he saw Jamira's body and the O rly owl crying on it .

" Huh ? What happened here ? JAMIRA ARE YOU OK ? "

Shori ran to him and tried to wake him up . Then Jamira opened his eyes .

" Are you ok ? " Shori asked .

" I feel a bit dizzy " Jamira said and tried to get up .

" O RLYYY ! " the owl yelled and jumped on him .

" Hehe it seems that your friend missed you " Shori laughed .

" Anyway what's going on here ? " Jamira asked .

" Kokujo came here to stop Hakuoh and it seems that he defeated some of the servants . "

" He shouldn't be too self confident ...... who knows what surprises Hakuoh has "

" Yeah , we'd better get going , can you walk ? "

" I'm afraid I can't can you help me a bit ? "

Shori took Jamira up and Jamira put his hand over his shoulder . The 2 and the owl left to find Kokujo .

Back at the duel .

" You forgot one thing , Kokujo ! " Kaiju said smiling .

" What ? " Ko asked .

" Now that one of my dragons got destroyed , my Guljeneraid goes to the battlezone ! My turn I cast Magic Shot - Soul Catcher and take Abzo Dolba back to my hand ! Ike Guljeneraid breack his final shields ! "

" Heh you just gave me the cards I need to beat you ! "

" What the ....... "

" Shield triggers ! I first cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards and then I cast Grudge Gathering and destroy your Necrodragon Guljeneraid ! My turn I evolve Olzekia into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! AHAHAHAHAHA ! WATCH NOW THE REAL POWER OF THE DARKNESS !!!!!! "

The giant grey demon with 2 heads and lots of hands appeared in the room .

" It can't be...... " Kaiju said amaised .

Meanwhile at Hakuoh .

He was watching the duel on his computer , when Bansou came in the room hurt and bowed .

" Forgive me , Hakuoh-sama but Kokujo defeated me ! "

" Bansou , you failed me , but you're lucky that I still need you "

" Really , Hakuoh-sama ? "

" Yes , and now go tot he temple hospital room and get rid of those wounds ! "

" As you wish , Hakuoh-sama ! " Bansou said and left .

Back at the duel .

" AHAHAHAHAHA IKE BALLOM EMPERROR BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Ballom Emperror ! " Kaiju said releived .

" What the......" Kokujo said as he watched the giant hands destroy his creature .

" Heh not so confident anymore am i right ? My turn I summon Sir Virginia Mystic Light Insect and return from my graveyard to my hand Necrodragon Giland ! "

" My turn then ! I cast Death Smoke destroy Sir Virginia and then I summon Maxval , Electro-Fuuma ! "

" Grrr....my turn I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Inferno Sign into my graveyard ! Hah next turn you're finished ! "

Kokujo looked in his hand and it wasn't so good . In the next turn , Kaiju would attack with Romanoff and activate a Terror Pit and destroy his Maxval and defeat him . He had to win this duel now .

" What are you waiting for ? Draw your last card ! " Kaiju said smiling .

" Tsh you're finished ! "

" What the ...... "

" I summon Daidalos General of Fury ! "

" Haha , are you joking , Kokujo ? That creature can't help you win the duel ! "

" Oh but it can , say good bye ! "

" WHAT ? "

" DAIDALOS EVOLVE INTO BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH !!! "

" IT CAN'T BE !!!!!!!" Kaiju yelled amaised .

The giant goat demon appeared in the room and spread its feathers in the room with its wings .

" AHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED ! BALLOM TOTOMEDA !!!!!!!!!!! "

Ballom fired a big laser wich blew up half of the room .

Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl finally reached Kaiju's room .

" Hey , Kokujo , we're here ! " Shori yelled .

" Mister Kirifuda how did you find me ? And what the ..... Jamira is alive ? "

" Yeah , I had luck because Kai's Crystal Lancer totomeda wasn't fatal "

" So shall we all go and take care of Hakuoh ? " Shori suggested .

" Yes , now lets go ! " Ko replied .

They reached the room of the final servant . It was a room with the symbols of all civilisations .

" What the ? What kind of duelist is this guy ? " Ko said amaised .

Then the door opened .

" Welcome , my friends ! " they heared a voice .

" Huh ? Who said that ? " Shori asked .

" Hey , look down here ! "

They looked down and saw a short guy .

" Are YOU our final challenge ? " Kokujo asked .

" Yes , my name is Multi Card Monty ! But you can call my just Monty ! "

" You gotta be kidding me " Jamira said laughing .

" In case you didn't knew I'm the most powerfull duelist in tihs temple right after Hakuoh-sama so don't laugh at me ! "

" Oh well lets get this over with ! " Kokujo said and showed his deck .

" First tell me how many of you will duel me " Monty requested .

" Well since Jamira is hurt and the owl will take care of him , only me and Shori will duel you , Monty ! " Kokujo responded .

" Fine , then lets duel ! " Monty said .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they all yelled .

Meanwhile at Hakuoh .

" The time has come , the full moon will rise in 15 minutes and Monty has enough time to duel those fools . Now it dosen't matter if Monty wins or loses , because the world will soon be mine ! " Hakuoh said and started walking towards a secret chamber .


	9. Multi Card Monty

The duels began .

" Lets see now ... I summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow on Kokujo's side and Bloody Shadow Mystic Death Knight on Shori's side " Monty said .

" Heh what a fool " Kokujo said . " I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and now Melnia breack a shield ! "

" Hm.... I summon Cocco Lupia and end " Shori said .

" Then it's my turn " Monty said smiling " I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma on Kokujo's side and Tajimal Vizier of Aqua on Shori's side ! Ike Melnia attack his Melnia ! "

" Hmph ... I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil " Kokujo said .

" Then I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon ! " Shori said .

" Hehe I Bega Vizier of Decay on Kokujo's side ! I gain one shield and you discard a card ( Gajirabute Vile Centurion ) ! Then I summon Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper on Shori's side ! "

" Tsh I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff strike and make your Maxval lose 5000 power and die ! Also trash Train lets me draw a card and now I summon Bloody Squito ! And now ike Trash Train breack a shield ! "

" Also I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon ! " Shori said " Ike Bolmeteus I put a shield in my graveyard and I'll destroy your Tajimal ! Ike Bolmeteus double breack ! "

" Block it Bloody Shadow ! " Monty said .

" Bolshack Yamato Dragon double breack his shields ! "

" Block Gregorias ! Now it's my turn I cast Hide and Seek on Shori's side and send Yamato Dragon back to your hand ! Also you will discard the only card you have left in your hand AKA Yamato ! As for Kokujo I cast Magic Shot Glory Gate ! I shall reveal 3 cards ! ( Demonic Holy Spirit Balforce , Bloody Shadow and Miraculous Plague ) Bloody Shadow goes to my hand and now gravity zero I summon Bloody Shadow ! And now ike Bega breack a shield ! "

" Block it , Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said . I draw 2 cards thanks to Trash Train and now I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! And now ike Trash Train breack another shield ! "

" Perfect ! " Monty said " I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg and destroy your Maxval ! And now I summon Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror ! "

" Kokujo you're in trouble ! " Shori said " I summon Neocrdragon Guljeneraid and now ike Bolmeteus double breack his shields ! "

" Heh shield trigger I cast Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg and destroy your Cocco Lupia and now I summon Bloody Shadow ! " Monty said " Finally it's my turn I evolve Bloody Shadow on Kokujo's side into Holy Gaia Queen Alcadeias ! And on Shori's side I evolve Bloody Shadow into Holy Gaia King Alcadeias ! HAHAHAHA let's see Kokujo trying to use spells with knight's help while my Queen Alcadeias is in the battlezone ! Also lets see Shori summoning some cool creature while my King Alcadeias is in the battlezone ! HAHAHAHA ike Queen Alcadeias destroy his Trash Train ! And King Alcadeias destroy his Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon ! And if that's not enough at Kokujo's side I attack with Neo Gryphis and double breack his shields ! "

" Tsh I summon Gal Volf and choose Knight ! "

Monty had Gregorias and discarded it also he lost a shield .

" Also I summon Gigappi Ponto ! " Shori said . " And now I evolve Gigappi Ponto and Guljeneraid into Death Phoenix Avatar of Doom ! "

" WHAT THE....." Monty yelled .

" Ike Death Phoenix throw 2 of his shields to the graveyard ! "

" Gaah I wont let you 2 win this easy ! " Monty said " I summon on Kokujo's side El Kaiou Spirit Mecha King and War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! And on Shori's side Turqouise Kraken Holy Machine ! Ike Queen Alcadeias and Neo Gryphis breack all Kokujo's shields ! And King Alcadeias ike double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger ! " Kokujo said . " I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Queen Alcadeias to your hand ! And now I evolve Gal Volf into Ballom Master of Death ! "

" Shield trigger as well ! " Shori said " I cast Terror Pit destroy King Alcadeias also I shall summon Galek Shadow Warrior and destroy Turquiese Kraken ! "

" NOO IT CAN'T BE ! " Monty yelled .

" Ike Romanoff breack his final shields and I activate Terror Pit to destroy Neo Gryphis ! " Kokujo said .

" Ike Death Phoenix throw his final shield to the graveyard ! " Shori said .

" I....I summon 2 Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu " Monty said hopeless .

" Ballom , Master of Death ...... "

" Death Phoenix ........ "

" TOTOMEDA ! " both Kokujo and Shori yelled .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " Monty yelled .

The 2 creatures threw giant lazors on him and Monty flew away .

" We have no time to lose ! " Jamira said . " Hurry lets go ! "

They all ran on the long corridor and finally found Hakuoh's room . They opened the doors and saw it was empty .

" What the.....where could Hakuoh be ? " Kokujo asked and looked arround .

" Oh no , guys , look at the clock ! " Shori said . " It's almost midnight ! If Hakuoh opens the secret room at midnight when the moon will light it , we're doomed ! "

" Then he must have gone to that secret room " Jamira said .

" But where ? " Ko asked .

" O rly ! O rly ! " the owl said and pointed to a secret passage trough the walls .

" Hurry lets go ! We have no time to lose ! " Kokujo said and ran in the passage .

It was a dark corridor . They ran very fast to reach Hakuoh but it was too late .

Hakuoh reached the secret room and unlocked the doors . Then the clock announced the midnight and the moon started lighting the secret room . Then the dark room got filled with light and a blue egg appeared in the center of it .

" Finally............the world will be mine ! " Hakuoh said .


	10. Fierce battle ! Kokujo VS Hakuoh !

Hakuoh walked slowly towards the blue egg .

" The moonlight created the proof of Duelmaster in this temple room . This egg is the center of the whole Duel Masters world and it was hidden in this temple by the ancients so it will never be used by the evil ! No one knew how to get the Proof of Duelmaster in this temple because no one knew about this secret room . This until I became the leader of the temple and found this room a few weeks ago . Now the world will bow down before me , Hakuoh , because THE WHOLE POWER IS MINE !!!! " Hakuoh yelled and ran to catch the Proof of Duelmaster .

When he was about to catch it , Kokujo jumped on him .

" Gaah who dares to......YOU !!!! "

" This power isn't for fancy bastards like you ! " Kokujo said .

" And I suppose it's for unhappy metalheads like you ? " Hakuoh replied .

" I don't need this stupid egg , I already have the power I need ! " Kokujo said and showed his Dorballom deck .

The Dorballom card started shining and Hakuoh noticed that his Alphadios card started shining as well .

" I see , the great war between me and my sworn enemy is about to begin . Hehehe then let's start the duel ! SHIELDS UP ! " Hakuoh said .

" SHIELDS UP ! " Kokujo said .

After lots of turns .

" I evolve Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord into Ballom Emperor Lord of Demons ! " Kokujo said . " AHAHAHAHAHA DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES , BALLOM EMPERROR ! "

The grey demon fired a lazor ball and destroy all Hakuoh's creatures .

" IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! " Hakuoh said " I cast Heaven's Gate and bring Tajimal Vizier of Aqua and Valkyer Startstorm Elemental to battlezone ! My turn I evolve Valkyer into Alcadeias Lord of Spirits ! Ike Alcadeias destroy his Ballom Emperror ! "

" Grrr.... I won't lose that easy ! " Kokujo said angry . " I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic eye and put Terror Pit to my graveyard ! "

" Very well then I summon Aquan ! I shall reveal 5 cards from my deck and the light ones go to my hand ! ( Aqua Surfer , Estol , Proteus , Aqua Super Emeral and Quick Defense ) Aqua Surfer and Aqua Super Emeral go to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! And now I summon Estol Vizier of Aqua and gain one shield ! Alcadeias Lord of Spirits double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger activate I summon Aqua Surfer send his Tajimal to his hand ! "

" What the....you surely are a fool ! "

" Who's the fool now ? " Ko asked . " I summon Daidalos General of Fury and evolve him into Ballom Master of Death ! AHAHAHAHAHA BALLOM DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES AND NOW IKE BALLOM DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark tap his creatures ! " Hakuoh said " My turn I summon 2 Jil Warka Time Guardian ! "

" Tsh then I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards and then I summon Alexander the 3rd Emperror of the Demonic Eye ! Ike Romanoff attack and I activate Terror Pit and destroy a Jil Warka ! "

" Then I use Jil Warka's ability and tap your Alexadner and Ballom ! "

" That's not all ! " Ko said .

" What the......" Hakuoh said surprised .

" I use Alexander's effect as well and activate another Terror Pit from my deck and destroy your second Jil Warka ! "

" Then I tap Maxval ! " Hakuoh said sweating . " My turn I Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields ! Also I summon Estol ! "

" You can't steal for time forever you know ! " Kokujo said smiling . " I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! Then I summon another Trash Train ! AHAHAHAHA FEEL THE POWER OF DARKNESS ! IKE ROMANOFF ATTACK AND I ACTIVATE TERROR PIT AND DESTROY YOUR ESTOL ! ALSO MY TRASH TRAINS LET ME DRAW EACH ONE CARD ! "

" BLOCK IT SUPER EMERAL ! " Hakuoh yelled .

" I DRAW AGAIN 2 CARDS ! IKE ALEXANDER DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send Romanoff back to your hand and also I cast Heaen's Gate and bring Valkyer and Tajimal to the battlezone ! "

" TRASH TRAIN BREACK FINAL SHIELD ! AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , BALLOM TOTOME....... "

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark and tap your creatures ! " Hakuoh said .

" It dosen't matter " Kokujo thought . ' I have Dorballom in my hand ! Next turn I'll summon it and defeat him ! "

" My turn I evolve Valkyer into Alphadios Lord of Spirits ! Alphadios IKE BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

Kokujo got in his shields Terror Pit , Gal Volf and Inferno Sign . He took them angry in his hand .

" Hehe as long as Alphadios is in the battlezone you can't summon any creatures or cast any spell wich isn't from light civilisation ! Ike Aqua Surfer totomeda ! "

" HAKUOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled and got hit .

He fell down hurt .

" Tsh , shadow of false hope , you were defeated . "

Then Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl came . They ran towards Kokujo .

" You take care of Kokujo , I'll stop Hakuoh ! " Shori said .

" Hold it right there ! " Hakuoh said and took out a remote controll .

Hakuoh clicked a button from the remote and a screen appeared . They saw Malice on that screen . She was tied up in a cell .

" If I only click another button , I'll fill the cell with toxic gas and kill her ! Now stay back or else ! " Hakuoh said with a cold voice .

" What shall we do now , mister Kirifuda ? " Jamira asked .

" Take Kokujo , we can't do anything now , Hakuoh won ! " Shori said .

" WHAT ? YOU MEAN WE JUST GIVE UP ? " Jamira yelled .

" Do you want Malice to die ? " Shori asked . " I think no now take Ko and lets leave ! "

Jamira and Shori took Ko up and ran out of the temple . Hakuoh walked towards the Proof of Duelmaster and took it in his hand .

" Finally........the power............IS MINE ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! "

The proof gave Hakuoh an armor and turned the temple into a shiny white castle .

" NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW !!!!!! " Hakuoh yelled .


	11. Determination

The temple has been 100 % transformed . All its walls were now painted white and the statues became knight armors . It was like a palace from fairy tales .

Kai and Ayumi were brought out from the pit of despair , and Bansou , Kaiju and Monty got healed from their wounds .

All the five servants went to Hakuoh's room wich was now like a throne room .

" Ha-Hakuoh-sama " Kai said amaised by Hakuoh's new armor .

" My loyal servants , bow down before your master ! " Hakuoh said .

They all bowed . Then Hakuoh got up his throne and used the Proof of Duelmaster wich was now in a scepter to give them new powers .

" You are all now up-ranked from servants to knights ! Now each of you can ask me what he/she wants me to give so you'll be more powerfull ! "

" I want an armor head like the black knight has ! " Monty said .

" I don't want anything ! " Kaiju said .

" I want some knight gloves wich will make my punches more powerfull ! " Bansou said

" I want just to get my deck updated ! " Kai said .

" I want another armor ! " Ayumi said . " I want one wich is more cute and pink ! "

" O-okay , Ayumi , your demand is weird " Hakuoh said . " But as you wished , your wishes will come true ! Now before I start , Kai and Kaiju get out of the way ! "

Kai and Kaiju got up and left . Then Hakuoh threw a beam with his scepter and gave Ayumi , Bansou and Monty what they wanted .

" You can leave now . Go my proud knights and get ready for the conquering of the world ! " Hakuoh said .

After they left , Hakuoh called Kai to him . He came and bowed .

" What is your wish , my master ? " Kai asked .

" Take these ! " Hakuoh said and threw to Kai some cards . " These are water civlisation knights ! They will make your deck more powerfull as you wished , that was all !"

" One more thing , master ! " Kai said .

" What is it ? "

" Have you found the identity of the man wich killed my parents ? "

" Not yet , but after we conquer the world I'll do this " Hakuoh said .

" Thank you , master ! " Kai said and left .

" Tsh , after I conquer the world , I'll absorb all five of you in my body and then go and conquer this universe ! " Hakuoh thought .

Back at our heroes city .

Shori and Jamira took Kokujo at the hopsital .

Meanwhile , they waited for him on a bench .

" So mister Kirifuda , what shall we do now ? " Jamira asked .

" I really don't know ! I suggest we wait for Kokujo to wake up and then we'll make a plan on how to fight against Hakuoh now that he has the ultimate power ! "

Meanwhile in Kokujo's room .

He woke up .

" Hakuoh ! I lost to him......."he said and trough to the window . " I can't let him win ! If I do then the world......NO ...... I don't care of this world ! All I care if to defeat my sworn enemy , right Dorballom ? "

Ko's Dorballom card started shining and Dorballom appeared as a ghost in the room .

" Go , Kokujo , we shall not let Hakuoh and Alphadios humiliate the name of the darkness civilisation ! " Dorballom said .

" You're right , Dorballom ! But I need a new deck ! "

" Make a darkness/water cross gear deck but keep it just for the fight with Hakuoh ! Never use it before that fight ! "

" Got it ! " Kokujo said and started making his deck .

Back at Shori and Jamira .

A nurse came to them .

" Excuse me , sirs , but why are you waiting here ? " she asked them .

" We're waiting for patient Kokujo Kyoshiro to wake up " Jamira answered .

" But , sirs , he woke up and left by his own 15 minutes ago " the nurse said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" Hurry lets go after him ! " Shori said and they left .

Meanwhile at Kokujo .

He walked trough the forest and reached the white castle .

" Tsh , Hakuoh , I won't let you humiliate me ! I don't care anymore if this world is saved or not , you will NEVER be better than me ! " Ko said and walked towards the castle .

Meanwhile in the castle .

Kai got out of the room and stretched his body saying :

" Aaah finally I finished my new deck ! Oh well I guess I should find something to do with someone so I won't be bored ! "

He walked towards Bansou's room . He saw him pumping up iron to make his muscles more powerfull .

" Okay , he's busy , I gotta find someone else " Kai thought .

Kai walked to Kaiju's room . He saw Kaiju cutting his veins .

" O-okay that's discusting , NEXT ! " Kai thought .

He went to Monty's room and saw him watching tv .

" Hi there , Monty ! " Kai said .

" Hi , what have you been doing lately ? "

" Oh nothing , I've finished my deck and got bored , so I wanted to do something fun with someone . "

" Well you can watch tv with me . " Monty said .

" Sure , what are you watching ? "

" Sports news " Monty said .

After 30 minutes .

" Now those were some heck of news , right Kai ? "

" Zzzzzzzzz " Kai snored .

" Huh ? He fell asleep ? "

" Ooh sorry , I think I accidently fell asleep , hehe " Kai said . " Oh well gotta go now see you later "

Kai walked on the corridors .

" God , I've never been that bored in my entire life ! I wish Jamira was here like in the good ol'days . " Kai said and stopped walking . " Oh well I can't do anything important so I might as well get out for a walk , but Hakuoh-sama won't let me get out of the castle until we start our invasion . "

Kai stared towards the moon on a window . Then he remembered something else from his past .

Flashback

Seven years ago , Kai was brought to the temple even though he was just a child . Hakuoh and the master gave him a high rank because he was a powerfull duelist . Then one day his Crystal Lancer card has been taken by the wind . He ran after it but no use . Then someone came and handed him his card back . It was Jamira .

" Hello , my name is Jamira , what's your name ? "

" It's Kai , thanks for the card " Kai said and took it .

" You should be carefull , you might not want to lose your powerfull cards "

" Nah my deck isn't so powerfull " Kai said blushing .

" Shall we see it by a duel ? " Jamira asked and showed his deck .

After turns .

" And now I tap bAttleship Mutant and turn Hydrooze into a double breacker ! Ike Hydrooze breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger ! " Kai said . I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Trash Train to your hand ! My turn I evolve Surfer into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Crystal Lancer totomeda ! "

" Haha good match ! " Jamira said .

" Hehe if it wouldn't have been for that shield trigger I might've lost " Kai said modestly

" I haven't seen a duelist as powerfull as you , except Hakuoh-sama ! "

" Oh come on , I'm not that ....... "

" Hey look it's the sunset ! Wanna race towards the beach to watch it ? "

" Sure ! " Kai said and ran .

" Hey come back here I didn't said ready , set , go ! " Jamira yelled and ran after him .

Kai reached first the beach and Jamira came a few seconds after him .

" You're right , the sunset is very beautiful ! " Kai said amaised .

The flashback ended .

" Jamira........." Kai said .

Then he noticed Kokujo entering the castle and approaching him .

" Hey you ! I challenge you to a duel ! " Ko said and showed his glowing deck .

" Not accepted ! " Kai responded .

" Huh ? Why ? "

" I've had enough of Hakuoh ! I don't want any world domination , as for revenge , I guess that Ayumi is right , I should get over it ! " Kai said and left .

" Hey , come back here ! " Ko yelled .

" Don't worry , I won't tell anyone that you're here . "


	12. Betrayal

Kai went to his room to pack his stuff so he could leave . Then Ayumi appeared in front of him .

" Ayumi-chan......"

" Kai , what are you doing ? "

" Ayumi , I've decided , I'm gonna leave and bury my past away ."

" But Kai ....... what about me ? "

" Why don't you leave me with me ? "

" I can't I sweared loyality to Hakuoh-sama on my own blood and I can't turn my back now ! To you it's easy to leave because you didn't do what I did ! But are you gonna leave me alone ? " Ayumi asked with tears falling from her eyes .

Kai approached her and whiped those tears .

" Don't worry , I'll come back after you and try to find a way to save you . "

Kai walked away . Then Kokujo appeared from the darkness .

" And what are you supposed to be ? " Ko asked her .

" I'm one of the knights of Hakuoh's castle ! Now turn back or you will suffer my rage !"

" Tsh , I challenge you to a duel ! "

After some turns .

" I cast 2 Mana Nexuses ! " Ayumi said . " I put Natural Snare and Dimension Gate to my shields ! And now ike Dual Fang double breack his shields ! "

" Shield triggers ! " Ko said . " I cast Terror Pit on Dual Fang and also I cast Crystal Memory ! I'll search my deck and take a card to my hand ! My turn I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar to my graveyard ! "

" I summon Nocturnal Giant ! Lets see you defeat this ! "

" Sure thing ! " Ko smiled . " I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and then alexander the 3rd Emperror of the Demonic Eye ! I attack with Romanoff and activate Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar and your giant loses 2000 power ! KNIGHT MAGIC ! I'll use it again and the giant loses 2000 power ! And now I'll use alexander's effect and cast another Magic Shot – Dual Zanzibar and the giant loses again 2000 power ! KNIGHT MAGIC ! Your knight loses all its power and dies ! AHAHAHAHA ROMANOFF DOUBLE BREACK HER SHIELDS ! "

" Darn ! " Ayumi said angry . " Shield triggers I cast Natural Snare on Romanoff and I'll Soulswap your Alexander with Orgaiza Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress ! My turn I summon Headlong Giant ! HAHAHAHA let's see you defeat this ! "

" Tsh I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus ! I destroy Babelginus and revive my destroyed Gajirabute Vile Centurion ! Gajirabute will throw one of your shields to the graveyard ( Natural Snare ) ! And that's not all ! I summon for only 3 mana Fernando the 7th Emperror of the Mystic Light ! But I still have on emor ecreature to summon ! "

" What the.....but you don't have anymore mana ! " Ayumi said .

" No but I can use GRAVITY ZERO ! I summon Jet Black War Demon Dulanzames ! When Dulanzames comes in the battlezone , I get back from my graveyard all my destroyed creatures ! "

Kokujo got back from his graveyard Bloody Squito , Maxval , Aquan and Magical Dragon Babelginus .

" And now ike Orgaiza double breack her shields ! "

" It's not over YOU HEAR ME ? " Ayumi yelled . " Shield trigger I cast Natural Snare on yuor Maxval ! Then Mana Galaxy Vortex ! I summon Variant Vades Super Divine Dragon ! Ike Variant Vades destroy his Orgaiza ! "

" Tsh , you're finished ! " Kokujo said . " GAJIRABUTE VILE CENTURION EVOLVE INTO DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS ! "

The giant demon appeared in the hall and made an earthquake . Kai heared it and ran to see what's going on .

" When Dorballom appears in the battlezone , all our non-dark creatures and mana are destroyed ! "

Kokujo lost 3 mana while Ayumi lost evreything .

" You realise that you're finished , right ? " Ko asked with an evil voice . " IKE DULANZAMES BREACK HER FINAL SHIELDS ! "

Ayumi didn't get any shield trigger . She just stood angry there with a shadow covering her eyes . Then Kai came and saw Ayumi sitting there and Kokujo getting ready to finish her .

" DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS TOTOMEDA !!!!! " Kokujo ordered .

The giant demon threw a big dark laser on Ayumi . The hall blew up . When Kai woke up , he saw Ayumi bleeding badly on the floor and Kokujo leaving .

" Ayumi ! " Kai yelled and ran to her . " Are you ok ? "

He didn't get any response . Kai took Ayumi in his arms and ran with her towards the castle's hospital .

Meanwhile Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl entered the castle as well . Hakuoh saw evrething trough the cameras and called his knights .

" Bansou , Monty come here immediately ! " he yelled .

" What's your order , Hakuoh-sama ? " Bansou and Monty asked and bowed .

" We have intruders ! Take care of them ! "

" Yes , sir ! "

Meanwhile at the castle hospital .

Kai went in Ayumi's room . She finally woke up but her situation was very bad .

" Ayumi , are you ok ? " Kai asked worried .

" I'm fine . Kai , I was hoping we would have a happy life together , b-but it seems that this well never be possible .... " she said and put her hand on Kai's cheek . " Please , Kai , grand me one final wish and live a happy life , do it for me . "

" Stop saying nonsense , Ayumi ! " Kai said " You're gonna make it , I promise ! "

" Kai , please remember , it's not Kokujo's fault ! I did it because it was my duty . " Ayumi said and closed her eyes .

" Ayumi , please don't go ! Ayumi.....AYUMIIIIIII !!!!! " Kai yelled .

He cried on Ayumi's body for a few minutes but then he got up with fire in his eyes and walked straight to Hakuoh's throne room . He bumped in without even knocking .

" Huh ? What are you doing here ? " Hakuoh asked .

Kai stepped in front of Hakuoh without bowing and showed his glowing deck .

" What's the meaning of this ? " Hakuoh said angry .

" I challenge you bastard to a duel ! " Kai replied with the same anger in his voice .

" You little unloyal brat ! I'll tear you apart ! " Hakuoh said showing his deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .


	13. Kai strikes back

" I summon Aqua Guard ! " Kai said .

" I generate Shining Defense ! " Hakuoh said .

" I cast Emergency Typhoon ! " Kai said and discarded Sir Aqua Malgaretti the Ice Fang

" I generate Spiral Aura ! " Hakuoh said .

" I summon Franz the 1st , the Ice Fang ! "

" Then I summon Arissa Apostle of the Holy Strike ! "

" Then I cast Magic Shot – Stream Circle and send your Shining Defense back to your hand ! And now ike Franz the 1st breack his shield ! "

" I summon Tajimal Vizier of Aqua ! "

" I cast Eureka Charger and draw 1 card ! Then I cast Cyber Brain and draw 3 cards! "

" Tsh I generate Shining Defense and cross Arissa with Shining Defense and Spiral Aura and now ike Arissa breack his shield ! "

" I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw 1 card then I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Paladin ! Paladin send his Tajimal and Arissa to his hand ! And now Franz and Paladin breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer send his Franz back to his hand ! My turn I Valkyer Starstorm Elemental ! Ike Aqua Surfer breack his shield ! "

" Tsh shield trigger I cast Magic Shot – Open Brain and draw 2 cards ! My turn I evolve Crystal Paladin into Crystal Lancer ! Ike Crystal Lancer destroy his Aqua Surfer ! "

" Tsh I summon Proteus Spirit of Holy Force ! "

" Tsh and I thought that the 'great' Hakuoh can do better than this ! Oh well ike Crystal Lancer double breack his shields ! "

" Tsh I summon Perfect Galaxy Spirit of Imortality and then cross Shining Defense to Proteus ! Ike Proteus destroy his Crystal Lancer ! Who's the weak guy now ? "

" Tsh I cast 2 Energy Streams and draw 4 cards ! "

" Now I would like to ask you something "

" What ? "

" Why did you betray me in the first place ? "

" Why ? Because you are a LIAR ! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" You promised me you would help me gt my revenge upon the murdered of my parents but seven years have passed and nothing happened ! Also you were the one wich forced Ayumi to make a blood bond so she will be forever your servant ! And because of this , she died ! "

" Tsh , sometimes sacrificies must be made . " Hakuoh said with a cold voice .

" Ayumi was close to me......and because of you she died ! YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE THE ONE WICH KILLED MY PARENTS ! YOU'RE NOTHING BETTER THAN HIM YOU GOT THAT ? " Kai yelled .

" Tsh , fine , have it your way ! " Hakuoh said smiling . " Actually I didn't plan to help you or Ayumi gain revenge . I was just planning to use you two and conquer the world ,t hen I would've absorb you in my body and steal all your powers ! But oh well my plans have backfired since she's dead and you betrayed me ... now I have no use for you so you shall die ! "

" We'll see about that ! " Kai replied .

Meanwhile at the main corridor .

Shori and Jamira were walking hoping they would find Kokujo .

" What do you think Kokujo will do ? " Jamira asked .

" He'll chalenge Hakuoh again ! He's so foolish sometimes ! " Shori replied .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

Then Bansou and Monty appeared wearing their armors .

" Oh great , we have to duel again ! " Shori said and showed his deck .

" This time you won't have to duel us ! " Monty smiled .

" YES ! THIS TIME YOU SHALL USE FORCE TO BEAT US !!!! " Bansou yelled and hit the floor with his armor glove .

The whole corridor started shaking .

" This is bad , very bad . " Shori said .

" HELP , MISTER KIRIFUDA ! I DON'T KNOW TO FIGHT !!!! " Jamira yelled .

" O rly ? " the owl asked again .

Meanwhile Kokujo entered Kaiju's room . He saw Kokujo laughing in front of him .

" Hahahahaha ! This world will soon be covered in darkness ! " Kaiju said .

" What do you mean ? " Ko asked .

" Oh you'll see soon ! " Kaiju replied and took out a bottle of poison .

" Have you lost your mind ? " Ko asked .

" See ya in hell , retarded metalhead ! " Kaiju said and drank the poison .

The emo kid fell down dead .

" Tsh , unhappy emo , he had a miserable life and now he died as miserable as his life "

Ko walked towards Hakuoh's room . He opened the doors and saw Kai dueling Hakuoh .

" My turn now ! " Hakuoh said . " I evolve Valkyer into Alcadeias Lord of Spirits ! Ike Alcadeias double breack his shields ! Perfect Galaxy breack his final shield ! Proteus totome......"

" Shield trigger activate ! " Kai said . " I summon Cuty Heart and send your Proteus back to your hand ! My turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve it into Crystal Zweilancer ! Ike Zweilancer breack his final shields ! Cuty Heart totome......."

" Shield trigger I cast Super Spark ! " Hakuoh yelled . " Tap his Cuty Heart ! You're finished now ! Alcadeias totomeda ! "

Alcadeias threw big light rays towards Kai . Kai stood there ready to die when Kokujo ran to him and pushed him aside . Alcadeias's rays missed both of them .

" Kokujo ? What are you doing here ? " Kai asked and got up .

" You fool ! Do you really want to die ? " Ko yelled to him .

" I have on reason to live anymore . My parents are dead , Ayumi is dead , I have nothing to live for anymore ! "

" Stop saying such stupid things ! Your friend Jamira is still alive ! He wants you to become his old friend again , don't turn your back on him again ! "

" Tsh how touching ! " Hakuoh said sarcasticly . " Why did you come back , Black Death ? You want your butt to be kicked again ? "

" Actually I came back for my rematch ! " Kokujo said and showed his new dark/water cross gear deck .

The deck had darkness waves coming out from it and Hakuoh saw Dorballom behind Kokujo as a ghost .

" Very well then I accept your challenge ! " Hakuoh said and took his deck out .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .


	14. Final battle ! Angel VS Demon

Kokujo and Hakuoh stared at each other for a few minutes . Then Ko became impatient .

" If you don't want to start the duel then I'll do it ! I charge mana and generate Demonic Protector ! " Ko said .

" My.....turn . I char....." then Hakuoh stopped and his hair slowly turned from blue to blonde . " Shobu-kun , Mimi-kun........." he said .

" What are you blabbering there ? Come on do your turn ! " Ko said .

" I charge mana and generate Shining Defense ! " Hakuoh said and hair turned blue again

Meanwhile at Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl .

" M-mister Kirifuda , how are we gonna fight these guys ? "

" I guess we'll just have to fight body-to-body ! " Shori said and ran towards Bansou .

" You fool ! " Bansou said and hit the ground with his powerfull glove .

Then the hall cracked and Shori tripped and fell in front of him .

" Haha you two aren't real challenges for us ! " Bansou said .

" May I take care of the owl and the red haired loser ? " Monty asked .

" Okay , I'll take care of the spikey haired dude " Bansou replied and picked Shori up .

" HAYAAAAA MULTI CARD MONTY IS COMING ! " Monty yelled and ran to Jamira and the owl with a big spike .

" RUUUUUUUN !!!!!! " Jamira said and ran with the owl .

Back at Kokujo and Hakuoh .

" My turn I charge mana and summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow ! " Kokujo said .

" My......turn.......I........" then Hakuoh's hair became blonde again . " What am I doing ? I did such horrible things , to evreyone ! Shobu-kun , Mimi-kun , friends ! You were my new family and I turned my back on you ! " Hakuoh said with tears falling from his eyes .

" STOP WHINING AND DO YOUR TURN , HAKUOH ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Kokujo ? " Hakuoh said and turned his face to him . " Kokujo......I..........."

" NO EXCUSES , I'M WAITING HERE SO DO YOUR TURN ALREADY ! " Ko said

" Wait , Kokujo.....I......" then Hakuoh stopped and his hair turned blue again . " You bastard........never EVER tell me what to do YOU GOT THAT ? " he yelled ."My turn I charge mana and generate Spiral Aura ! "

Back at Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl .

Bansou was punching Shori hard with his glove , while Monty was chasing Jamira and the O rly owl .

" Give up ! We are way more powerfull than you both ! " Bansou said .

" Maybe you are mower powerfull , but we are more smarter ! " Shori said and took Monty's spike when he ran near them .

" What the......" Bansou said amaised .

" TAKE THIS ! " Shori yelled and sticked the spike in Bansou's heart .

Bansou fell down dead . Shori took one of his gloves and thew it to Jamira . Then Jamira ran towards Monty and in just a few seconds he squashed Monty like a bug and killed him .

" Are you ok , Jamira ? " Shori asked .

" I'm fine , thanks for the help , mister Kirifuda ! " Jamira said .

" No , I should be thanking you for running from Monty towards me so I could take his spike , that was the way I got rid of Bansou "

" O rly ! O rly ! " the owl yelled and pointed towards Hakuoh's room .

" With all this we forgot about Kokujo , hurry lets go ! " Jamira said .

They ran towards Hakuoh's room .

Back at the duel .

" I summon Deathblood Misteryous Demon and now I attack with Melnia the Aqua Shadow ! Ike Melnia breack one of his shields ! " Ko said .

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Deathblood back to your hand ! My turn I summon Arissa Apostle of the Holy Strike and now Surfer suicide with Melnia ! " Hakuoh said .

" Then I cast Eureka Charger ! I draw one card and gain one mana !

" My turn I cross Arissa with Spiral Aura and Shining Defense ! Ike Arissa breack his shield ! "

" Tsh then I summon Photocide Lord of the Wastes ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LETS SEE YOU HANDLE THIS GUY AHAHAHAHAHA ! "

" My turn I summon Estol Vizier of Aqua and gain one shield and now ike Arissa breack another shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit and destroy Arissa ! "

" But because of Spiral Aura I can send it back to my hand ! "

" My turn then ! I summon Dekrouse's Brooch and generate Spiral Aura ! Next I'll cross Demonic Protector and Spiral Aura to Brooch ! Ike Photocide destroy Estol ! "

" My turn I summon Jil Warka and Arissa ! "

" Then I summon Deathblood and generate Quake Staff and Submarine Labor ! Next I'll cross Deathblood with Quake Staff ! Ike Dekrouse's Brooch breack his shield ! "

" Block it Jil Warka ! "

" Tsh it goes back to my hand and I draw one card ! "

" My turn then I summon Aeris Flight Elemental and cross Arissa with Shining Defense ! Ike Arissa breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer and send your Jil Warka in your hand ! My turn I cross Deathblood with Demonic Protector , Submarine Labor and Spiral Aura ! And now I evolve Submarine Labor into TSUNAMI CATASTROPHE ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

" Ou crap ........" Hakuoh said .

" IKE DEATHBLOOD BREACK HIS SHIELD ! AND YOU WILL DISCARD 2 CARDS AND I'LL DRAW 2 ! "

Hakuoh discarded Heaven's Gate and Valkyer Starstorm Elemental .

" AHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED , HAKUOH ! Now do you give up ? "

" Heh , my moves were just a kid's play , now it's time for me to show my real powers ! " Hakuoh said smiling ." I summon Perfect Galaxy Spirit of Immortality ! SHIELD FORCE ! I choose one of my shields and as long as this shield isnt breacked , Perfect Galaxy can't be destroyed and it becomes a blocker ! Hah , who' the finished one now ? Aeris suicide with Deathblood ! And now Arissa breack his shield ! "

" Strike back darkness ! " Kokujo said .

" What the....."

" I shall discard Lost Soul and I'll cast for no cost Phantasm Clutch and destroy your Arissa ! My turn I summon Zorvaz the Bonecrusher and Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! Tsh I end " Ko said .

" Heh you can't do anything else now , right ? " Hakuoh asked smiling . " My turn then I Proteus of Holy Force and send your Tsunami Catastrophe to your shields ! And now ike Perfect Galaxy double breack his shields ! "

" Block it , Zorvaz ! " Kokujo said . I'll also draw one card thanks to Trash Train and now my turn I summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade and choose angel command ! "

" What the....." Hakuoh said scarred and discarded his Alcadeias and also lost the siheld wich was giving power to his Perfect Galaxy .

" Hehe and now ike Photocide suicide with Perfect Galaxy ! And if that's not enough ike Trash Train breack another shield ! "

" Tsh I cross Proteus with Shining Defense and now I evolve it into Neowave Catastrophe ! Ike Proteus and now I'll reveal the next 3 cards from my deck ( Aquan , Cyber Brain and Gloryous Heaven's Arm ) I'll cast Cyber Brain for no cost and draw 3 cards ! Ike Proteus destroy his Trash Train ! "

" Tsh then I evolve Gal Volf into Ballom , Master of Death ! AHAHAHAHA IKE BALLOM DESTROY ALL NON DARKNESS CREATURES ! I also summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my sihelds with a card from my hand ! IKE BALLOM DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Tsh shield trigger I cast Super Spark and tap your Aqua Super Emeral ! My turn I cast Heaven's Gate and bring to the battlezone Tajimal and Valkyer ! And now I'll evolve Valkyer into Alcadeias Lord of Spirits ! "

Then Shori , Jamira and the O rly owl appeared .

" Huh ? Hakuoh is dueling Kokujo ? " Jamira asked .

" Jamira-kun ! " they heared a yell .

Jamira , Shori and the O rly owl turned their heads and saw Kai .

" Kai-kun ! " Jamira said . " Are you happy of what you did ? "

" Jamira......please.......FOGIVE ME ! " Kai said and fell on his knees crying . " I know , I chose the wrong path and I'm very sorry for what I've did so .......could you please forgive me ? "

" Hey , what are friends for ? " Jamira said smiling . " Come on , get up and lets watch the duel ! "

" Y-yes " Kai said .

" It seems that Hakuoh took out Alcadeias , Lord of Spirits ! "Shori said . " As long as Alcadeias is in the battlezone , Kokujo and Hakuoh won't be able to cast any spells wich aren't from light civilisation ! "

" So if Kokujo put a spell in his sihelds with the effect of Aqua Super Emeral , that shield would be completely useless ! " Kai said .

" Ike Alcadeias destroy his Ballom ! " Hakuoh ordered . " AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FINISHED ! WHAT WILL YOU DO WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS BALLOM ? "

" Tsh , showoff ! " Kokujo said and drew his next card " I summon Daidalos General of Fury and cross it with Quake Staff , Spiral Aura and Demonic Protector ! "

" Tsh your moves are totally useless now ! I cast Super Spark and tap all your creatures ! Ike Tajimal destroy his Aqua Super Emeral and Alcadeias double breack his shields ! "

" HeheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed maniacly . " YOU'RE FINISHED ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! "

" What are you crazy bastard talking about ? " Hakuoh asked angry .

" I EVOLVE DAIDALOS GENERAL OF FURY INTO DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

The giant demon appeared in the room . Then the whole room got filled with darkness as Dorballom fired a dark wave and destroyed all Hakuoh's creatrues and mana .

" You do realise that you're finished , right ? " Ko asked him smiling . " IKE DORBALLOM BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

Hakuoh just stood there angry .

" Heh no more superiority from you ? " Ko asked smiling .

" Grrrr YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THE POWER WICH IS MINE ! YOU HEAR ME NEVER !!!!!!! " Hakuoh yelled .

" In case you didn't knew I'm not interested in the Proof of Duelmaster ! I'm just interested in sending you to hell ! IKE DORBALLOM TOTOMEDAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! "

Dorballom fired a huge lazor wich was so powerfull that it destroyed almost the whole room . After the explosion , evreyone saw Hakuoh in a pit holding one hand on a pipe so he won't fall and with the other he was trying to take his scepter with the Proof of Duelmaster .

Kai ran to the pit and yelled :

" Hakuoh-sama , forget the damn Proof of Duelmaster ! Give me your hand so you could be saved ! "

Then Hakuoh's hair turned blonde again .

" K-Kau please help me ! " the good Hakuoh yelled .

" I'm trying , but my hand can't reach you ! Kokujo please come and help me ! "

" Why would I try to save that bastard ? " Ko asked .

" Please , he's also a human ! Please do it for me at least ! "

" Tsh , fine ! Hold my feet and I'll try to reach him ! "

Kai holded Kokujo's feet while he lift his body down to reach Hakuoh's arm . The plan worked . Kokujo reached Hakuoh and yelled .

" Hakuoh ! Hurry , give me your hand ! "

" Right now , Kokujo ! " Hakuoh said and lifted his hand towards Ko but then his hair turned blue again . " HAHAHAHA YOU FOOL ! YOU THINK I NEED YOU TO SAVE ME ? IF I GET THE PROOF OF DUELMASTER THEN I'LL SAVE MYSELF AND CONQUER THE WORLD !!!!! "

The evil Hakuoh jumped and catched the scepter , but then the Proof of Duelmaster fell from the scepter making it useless , and Hakuoh fell in the pit .

" HAKUOOOOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled .

Kai lifted Kokujo up . Then the whole castle started falling apart .

" Ou great ! We gotta leave now ! " Jamira said .

" No ! Not without Malice ! " Kokujo said and ran towards the cell basement .

" I'm going with him ! " Shori said and ran after Ko .

" Hurry , Kai lets go ! " Jamira said .

" I can't ! " Kai said .

" Don't tell me you want to stay here and die ! " Jamira said .

" No way ! I just can't leave without Ayumi's body ! " Kai said and ran towards the castle hospital .

Jamira and the O rly owl ran after him .They managed to enter the hospital and Kai took Ayumi's body in his arms and they all ran .

Meanwhile in the cell basement .

Malice was sitting in her cell ready to die , when Kokujo and Shori appeared .

" It's about time you guys showed up ! " Malice said .

" Sorry , but we had some difficulty with the residents of the castle . " Kokujo said .

Shori took out a cell key he found and freed Malice . They all went up and ran towards the exit of the castle . But then a giant boulder fell in front of their way .

" Shit , what should we do now ? " Ko asked .

" There is one more exit in the back of the castle ! Lets go back now ! " Malice suggested

Meanwhile at Jamira and his friends .

They were running towards the exit and then Ayumi woke up in Kai's arms .

" Kai....."

" Ayumi......" Kai said happy .

" Is this a dream or you are actually running and holding me in your arms ? "

" To be honest I don't really know what is dream and what is real now "

" If this was a dream then it would've been the happiest dream of my life ! " Ayumi said .

" Hey , love birds , you can talk about your feelings outside ! " Jamira said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" Shut up ! " Jamira said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked him again .

They finally managed to find the front exit and they escaped just in time . Kai put Ayumi down and they all stared towards the castle wich was falling apart .

" Wait a minute ! Kokujo and the others didn't manage to escape ! " Jamira said worried .

" You mean they're...........dead ? " Kai asked .

" Who's dead ? " they heared a voice .

They all turned thier heads behind them and saw Kokujo , Malice and Shori alive .

" It's all over ! " Kokujo said with a triumph voice .

And so Kokujo , Malice , Jamira dn the O rly owl went back to their city . Shori dissapeared in the search for new adventures . And Kai and Ayumi decided to move in the city of our heroes and live thier lifes there .

THE END


End file.
